Angel of Shadows ActionFantasyRomance
by ElementGold
Summary: It's true that not only kids in Japan have been chosen to weild the powers of the Momodo children. But when this holder who holds the most destuctive spells chooses not to take place in the battle for Momodo King? Love has gotten in the way of Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel of shadows  
Chapter 1**

**Hello All and Welcome to another one of my infamous Fanfics.  
I will say now that I do not Own Zatch Bell, and therefore the idea of Momodo and Spell Books are not mine.**

**What I WILL tell you is that the characters: Amelia, Gabriela, the Evil Man, and Jack are my own, and so I ask that no one steal them please because they are very special to me.**

**This fanfiction is an Action/Fantasy/Romance...and the Romance is Yuri (girl X girl) so if you have any problems with such relationships then please do not read on.  
Comments and reviews are appreciated and encouraged, so please Enjoy~!!**

**Since this IS the first chapter...things might move a little slow, but I promise they will pick up as more chapters are added, so don't lose hope in me yet ^^  
Thanks,**

**-Mia~*****

**P.S= This is the edited version of chapter one, and an update like this will appear on every chapter that I have had the time to update.  
And to EVELady 91...this is a kid's show fan fiction. Fan fictions generally are based off of other people's idea's anyways so get over yourself.  
I would block you if my computer would let me...and let me say that this is my only fan fiction in first person, and that the rest are much better. But I ask that you do not read them because I would rather not waste my time with another eight paragraph threat and insult.  
Thank you.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"**NATAMO~!!!"**her book still tight in my hands, I watched the gold print glow as I invoked the first spell. Her body cringed as the wings burst from her back, her eyes glowing blue as her halo begin to spin and pulse with energy. Drawing her hands up to her chest, tears of ink streamed down her face, and as she opened her mouth to sing, a dark energy flew from her mouth, into the mountain side which then crumbled to the ground, melting in the black mass which was her power. My Angel...the Momodo of the Darkest Depths of Fear.  
And this was just the beginning...panting now, the sweat ran down my forehead as I paused to wipe my brow. These powers were pulled from the heart, and upon finding out the truth of what must be done, my heart was not as strong as it had been the day before. Now I had the truth to deal with...to think that if I am to be confronted in battle, that one day, this angel will have to disappear, and I will be left with nothing. This was all I had now, the last of my energy going into that last spell which I could barely make out. My voice was trembling, "...Eh-Eh...." then I raised my eyes to get a glimpse of her, my partner, my lover. No one would ever defeat us; she would be with me always!!!  
**" E-Effivado Ematera~!!!!"  
**There was that same blinding light as the black book glowed a bright gold, and the wings on her back began to change shape. They shifted, became hard and grotesque, and decayed, bone. Her eyes became dark as blood and her teeth, that once beautiful smile became the fangs of a predator, a Supreme Being and Goddess of Night. She sprang forth at the dummy doll that we had built together in my shed, her fingers splitting apart with the emergence of claws. It was so hard to watch her become this monster.

Trails of purple flame followed behind her every step as she then leaped into the air, and dove towards her target, bringing the claws down, more tears falling from her eyes as she pierced through the dummy's heart. She then landed and stood still, before reaching with her other hand to grasp the dummy's neck. She squeezed, and the 'pretend' battle was over. I watched the wooden head roll as the body imploded on itself having been infused with her dark aura. The spell had been too much, but it had to be done. It was her sixth spell...and I refused to use it. I would rather not deprive any one of their special friend, nor commit murder at that. Especially if the whole point was only to burn the spellbooks to make the opposing Momodo disappear.  
After that thought I barely remembered a thing, only opening my eyes to see her deep brown eyes glancing down at me. _Those soft and beautiful eyes..._my angel was back.  
" Amelia you're tired. "She whispered softly as she caressed my cheek, "That's enough training for today. Let's go home. "  
I nodded in response; I was still at a loss for what to say. She was so stunning to look at, and her concern for my well-being made my stomach flutter with butterflies. "Why are you giving me that strange look again?" Gabriela asked as she raised her eyebrow, helping me to my feet. I ran my fingers through her dark hair and smiled, "It's because I love you."  
Now she smiled, and I knew then that the monster was gone. Her face was soft and her smile was flawless. I saw true happiness in her expressions as she chuckled, "I love you too."  
And so ended another long day.

*------------------------------------------------------*

_The Momodo are not of this World, and I only wish that I would have known all of this sooner. We had heard of the strange attacks and all the demons loose in Japan, but as far as we (High School) students knew down here...there was no such thing in the United States if it was real at all, and I was almost envious. It all sounded like some hot action/ fantasy movie. Spell books and Monsters, strange attacks and mystery behind every destruction scene. Heroes and Villains all the same just sounded so cool compared to my dull 'old life but that was all about to change.  
It was a school field trip...New York City was as busy as ever with its millions of residents walking the streets. Sad how I was on my way to Broadway when I spotted her. The class was having some down time and we were waiting to get into the theater thus we just sat on the curb and were waiting patiently. I had gone over to a cart to buy some water when she approached me. Her dark skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, and her hair was up because of the heat. Still in her black-hooded sweatshirt and studs, I thought she was crazy being out in the open like that, surely she would melt. But she just smiled at me and I had to turn away.  
I went back to ordering my water, but the man behind the cart didn't speak a bit of English *sigh*_

_"_Ése será tres dólares para su agua"  
(That will be three dollars for your water)  
_" What?! "_  
"Ése será tres dólares para su agua"  
_" I'm sorry I don't understand..."  
Finally the woman that had been grinning at me stepped up and giggled as she said to me, " Don't worry...I got it. "And she handed me a strange book, whispering, " Hold that for me please. " before she began digging around her pockets. She pulled out three wadded dollar bills, and handed them to the man before he gave her a warm bottle of water and she glared at him, "_Un cierto servicio que usted da aquí. Ninguna maravilla usted no hace mucho dinero." _(Some service. No wonder you don't make much money. )  
And then the man carted off. She smiled again turning to me and I was in shock and somewhat embarrassed. But she looked kind of foreign so maybe that was it. Handing me the water I tried to pay her back, but she said that it was on her and so I thanked her numerous times. She took back her book and must have caught me staring at it because she whispered, "Is something the matter? "  
" N-no...it's just that book. It's so interesting. "I stuttered, for it was true. The black leather looked pretty fresh, like it had just been printed, and the gold writing would have blinded somebody if pointed in the right direction. There were these...strange symbols on the front and I didn't recognize it. Almost looked like something you would see off of Full Metal Alchemist or something, so I almost laughed. The woman looked down at the book, and those earthy eyes of hers turned sad as she mumbled, "Yeah. Pretty ugly though isn't it? "  
And she ran her fingers across the pages that were faded and dingy." No." I replied, and she looked up at me surprised. I smiled and said, " I think even the oldest of books can still manage to be beautiful. I like your book. "And I held out my hand, "My name is Amelia. What's yours? "_

_  
It was a sad introduction. But at least it was a start. " My name? " she asked, and then she looked at the ground, taking my hand but smiling nonetheless, " My name is Gabriela. " and that's when my life started playing in fast forward. There was a cry from the line and then a high screech which sent shivers through my body. I saw a glint in the sky as a spark the size of a playing disk came down and struck the middle of the road. Gabriela's hands appeared on either side of me as she pulled me down to the ground- an explosion had just erupted in the streets and she was covering me from the flying debris.  
My class was trying to find cover as cars slammed into each other, people went into a panic, and a dark laughter erupted from the fire. A man stepped out from the flames, holding an orange book. He glared straight at Gabriela and then to me as he opened his book and began flipping through the pages. "I thought I might not be alone."_

"_What are you talking about?" Gabriela hissed, in the scariest voice I had ever heard before. This nice woman now sounded so vicious, it was hard to believe. "You're a Momodo. "The man smiled and from behind him peeked a little boy; his face was pail and stood out against his orange puffed pants and jester hat. He held a pumpkin staff, and black markings fell down like tears under his black eyes. He hiccupped and a little flare came from him...he was NOT human.  
Gabriela stood and brushed herself off as I lay there speechless, not even knowing what to say as she countered the man, " Is that even safe to be saying out here in the open? "  
" Don't try and play dumb." The man laughed, "People are in a panic at this destruction, and will be bowing to me in fear once they find what powers I possess, so what do I care? Let them know that I control the next Demon King! "_

"_Is that your...human?" the little pumpkin runt muttered, with a gesture towards me. In front of me lay Gabriela's book. That same book that had the same markings as the other guy's. Could it really be?!  
" I thought I was the only caster in all America. " the man laughed, " Looks like I could only be so lucky that I'd find another one in my last stop before Japan. " and he grinned fiendishly, " Good. So be it. I was itching for a fight anyways. "  
Now it was finally my turn to speak up as I grabbed the book and got to my feet. I looked over to the other woman desperately as I cried, " Gabriela, what's going on?! " and she didn't even turn to look at me. "Open the book Amelia. "She said very softly, and by now, tears were welling in my eyes. She wasn't serious was she? I had to fight?! B-but...I didn't know how! I couldn't~!! I didn't want to...to die....  
But I did as she said._

_My hands trembled as I flipped to the first page and was distressed. I couldn't read anything. It was just a bunch of strange symbols that didn't mean anything to me. I couldn't even begin to tell what they could possibly mean, and I wasn't some major genius and couldn't even start decoding it. It was hopeless.  
" Can you read any of it? "Gabriela asked. Her voice held no emotion and she just kept staring at the little pumpkin man that had begun to grow impatient and bob on his knees. "I-I..." I began to say. I was about to tell her that I was sorry that I couldn't when the book began to glow a bright gold color. My heart was racing as the text before me also began to glow, but only a small portion of it...suddenly I found myself mouthing the words, then saying them in a light voice, " Na-ta-mo..."  
She must have heard me because she then looked to the man fiercer then before and braced herself as if for impact as she cried, "Amelia...read it louder! Use all the anger and fear inside you...confusion anything, and read that spell~!!! "_

"_So she can read it!" the man laughed, " Well lucky for us w have found an amateur over here. Let's go Jack! " he said as the little runt jumped forward and he yelled, __**"Flammendes"  
**__Again there was that familiar disk of light, except this time, it came from Jack's staff and was heading towards Gabriela at such a high speed!!! Again I heard her cry, "Amelia, you have to read that spell..!"  
And I was trembling hesitating, but I focused as I knew that this would be the end for me AND for Gabriela if I didn't. Opening my eyes I noticed that I too seemed to seem glowing with the Golden text and my eyebrows furrowed. This man had hurt my class, had ruined my class trip. He was trying to hurt my new friend, and kill me and her, and that would NEVER happen. Slamming my palm down on the book I then stood strong and cried, __**" I invoke the First Spell: NATAMO~!!!"  
**__And the true Gabriela...the Momodo...was awakened._

_With that one blast, Jack had gone into a mad panic, as he saw his body melting before him.  
Never had such a destruction spell been used. He had not the ability to break the hold of the shadow of darkness, and struck with fear; Jack's owner had thrown the book and had run.  
Now Gabriela phased back to the woman I knew and walked over to the book. And taking it in her hands she lightly said, "Amelia, don't look."  
I did as she said, turning my entire body, though my eyes were still wide with fear. What I had experienced was something so strange and so dangerous, and yet...all that power, all that destruction brought about by something so...so...beautiful. I heard Jack's cries of protest, and when I turned back around, he was gone. The book had disappeared and so had the puddle of darkness that had contained him. There was no blood, so naturally she couldn't have killed him but...  
"Where did he go?!" I asked, scared that she might have let him get away.  
" Back to where he belongs. "And she smiled to me. I couldn't stay all that panicked after that. Her smile was calming to me, even as she walked closer, I could not see a monster in her. Only that she was a nice and caring person who fought for what was right. "Amelia, we need to talk."  
And that was the first battle I had ever encountered. I hoped that it would be my last._

_*-------------------------------------*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel of Shadows  
Chapter 2**

**Hello Again, and I thank you for taking the Time to read my first Zatch Bell Fanfic...again, the characters Amelia and Gabriela are my own but I do NOT own Zatch Bell.  
And once more this is a Yuri...and the fanfic will spend most of its time following the romance of the two Main characters then the actual battles so please be patient.  
I haven't thought of what I'm going to do with this fanfiction so it will take awhile before anything happens with it.  
Thanks again though...**

**-Mia~*****

**-((Edited Version))**

**------------------------------~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~---------------------------------------**

**Going back to where we last left off:**

"_Amelia, I have to talk to you..."  
Her voice was soft but I still couldn't help but be worried as to what she was about to tell me. I had no idea what was going on. I had just saved the both of us from being killed, but I couldn't even begin to fathom what a Momodo was, or even what this mention of a Demon King was either. But it didn't sound too good.  
I was hoping that I might be the unsuspecting victim of some reality show, but this sure didn't seem like it. Because those shows weren't meant to be so hazardous...there were certain things they had to abide by and...And..._

"_It's alright." Gabriela smiled, seeing me growing shaky again as my mind continued to reel, " I'm not going to hurt you, and you NEED to know this, please follow me. " and that's when she took my hand. That same hand that had just released some strange power was now holding mine and I had never felt anything as soft. I must have been going crazy because for every bad thing about this woman, I was always finding something so much better to counter her flaws. Was I attracted to her? Was I crushing on her?! Another woman?!_

_She led me gently to the back part of the theater where she sat me down and began pacing. I was still so scared...any place that was dark and hidden (and had nearby dumpsters) I considered shady, and she wasn't exactly the most NORMAL person I had ever met. She wasn't even a human obviously, but a Momodo, whatever that was.  
" I'm sorry for dragging you into this."  
I looked up shocked. Surely she wasn't talking to me? I just continued to stare. I was so confused. But her eyes were so sad, she was convinced that she had done something wrong, but she was refusing to give me an explanation, "Gabriela..." I finally managed to say," W-what do you mean? " and now it was her turn to look up shocked as she stuttered, " I mean...I'm sorry for almost getting you killed, and for dragging you into this mess!!!"  
" This mess..." I repeated in my head. I had no clue what she was talking about, "Gabriela what mess? You saved my life...you bought me my water... "(which I was still utterly thirsty and all that debris in the air hadn't helped) I smiled, "You're a really nice person and my only friend in New York City. You even managed to get me to read that book in time as to save us from getting blown to bits. "_

_She laughed...  
She was laughing at me! What had I said that was so funny?! "You're so naive..." she managed to reply, wiping away her tears from laughing so hard," Do you have any idea what you have just gotten yourself into?! " and now her face was serious again. She was really scaring me, but nonetheless I answered her with a simple, but effective, "No. "  
Gabriela closed her eyes and took a deep breath," Just open your mind on this one. You have seen it, but it still might be hard to believe. "  
By now that the battle had ended, nothing was going to faze me. Right now I was feeling sick and nervous because Santa might be out there cursing me for not believing in him all these years, and that all his Holiday friends might be planning a revolution against me and my closed mind.  
" I didn't teach you to read that book...in fact, I didn't even know if it would work, that you could invoke the first spell or not. "She admitted, and I almost wanted to scream. So I STILL could have been killed. She was just standing there waiting for death or victory instead of running like any SMART person might have done?!  
"Amelia...I thought that I was alone, and I thought it might be fine to approach you, but truth is, that was a bad move because I'm not even human. "And she crossed her arms as if a sudden chill had come over her." Not human? "I asked, and then I remembered, "Right. That guy asked you if you were a Momodo. Gabriela..." the words got caught in my throat and so my voice cracked a bit as I continued, "What is a Momodo?"_

_She opened her eyes a bit; she was trying to space out, to block out her emotions. I think she expected the worst of reactions because she whispered, "A Momodo is a Demon. Every century or so, 100 Momodo children are chosen and sent down to earth with a spell book. "And she nodded towards the book that I still clenched tightly to with one hand.  
" Ok...so you're a demon. "I breathed, trying to stay calm. She didn't look a demon on the outside. She just looked like a normal girl. She was just a little younger and shorter than I was but I knew that was just the half of it, "So then what's the deal with the books? "  
" The Momodo children are sent down with spell books that only attune to certain humans. While any spell caster can read any book, only the true human owner can invoke a spell." Gabriela spoke slowly so that I could take it all in, "The books are a tool. They bring out a Momodo's true power so that they can fight. In the biggest battle within the entire Universe. "_

"_A battle...?" my jaw dropped, " A battle for what?!"  
Now her brow furrowed and she glared, "A battle for the Title of Momodo King. Ruler of the Demon Plane. He or She who attains that Title will rule the Momodo world and can shape it to their own will and desire. "  
And that was the final straw. I stood up and my hands were shaking. Gabriela looked shocked as she muttered, "A-Amelia? "  
" So what you're saying is that I'm the true holder of this book?! "I cried. Gabriela nodded slowly, "Yes..."  
"And so I'm just this pawn? This measly little human that has been pulled into the most deadly battle known to mankind and all kind?! "And again she nodded and whispered as a tear streamed down her face, "Y-yes..."_

_I didn't know what I was feeling. I was her human...the book was my tool to use her for battle. A battle that would do nothing for me. It was a mistake to have even introduced myself to her in the first place...or at least, that was my first thought. But what if she didn't want to fight?  
Obviously she hadn't even known that I was her human in the first place so this wasn't Gabriela's fault. I couldn't move...but I wanted to run. To just give the book back to her and get away.  
I didn't want to fight, but if that was my destiny, to be a caster for this...demon..._

"_You think I'm a monster don't you?"_

_She was still crying and so I had barely heard her. But her words hurt me...I would never use such a word. Was she a demon? Yes...but was she a monster? She had been so nice and kind to me. It's not like she had tricked me into reading the book by handing it to me. She had just needed something out of her pockets. I would bet that, that three dollars was all she really had. She was sweet...caring...she had saved my life twice in one day. Suddenly the feeling came back to my legs and I walked over to her, inch by inch...I took my time.  
Seeing her hunched over and trying to hide her face as she cried, I brushed her dark hair from her face. It had come out of the ponytail during the fight and now it fell down past her shoulders and I set it behind her ears. She looked up at me confused, but all I could do was smile, my blue eyes reflected in her brown ones as I whispered, "I wish I could have found out some other way...but you're not a monster Gabriela. You're my friend. And I could never befriend a monster."_

_I must have sounded stupid because she began to laugh again as she wiped away her tears, but then she stood up straight and asked, "What are you going to do now?"  
I stared down at the book and the glow had faded, but sitting there against my palm, I could feel it pulsing and I knew what had to be done for the time being, " We have to fight. " I sighed.  
" We have to fight and we have to win...and I have to get a better hang of this casting stuff. "And Gabriela just bowed her head again, "Ok. We'll fight then. "  
Again that fluttering came back to me and I shook my head," Only on one condition though. "  
And Gabriela looked up and hastily said, " W-what? What is it? "  
" You have to let me pay you back for that water... "_

_*--------------------------------------------------*_

"_This is a little more than three dollars worth!" Gabriela cried as she squirmed in the café booth. My cheek was resting against me hand by this time and I just sighed, "For the millionth time, I was hungry. I invited you to lunch so I want to pay. It's only proper. "  
" But it's so expensive!!! "She cried. My class still hadn't filed me as missing in action since the surrounding area of the theater was still being evacuated and investigated so I was free to roam the town. I had just picked the first place that seemed halfway decent and it happened to be a four star diner. Not that I really cared. I had money to waste.  
" You know, for a Demon..." I smiled evilly, "You sure are a whiney one." and that was it. Her face grew a bright red as she beat her fist on the table, "Momodo I tell you...Moe-Moe-Doe." she was as harmless as a regular fourteen-year-old unless I invoked a spell. "Well whatever it is. You owe me anyways. "I said," You should do as I say since you almost got me killed this afternoon. " and she went silent.  
Normally I wasn't the type to really place a threat like that. But I couldn't help it. It was the only way to keep her from going crazy while we waited on someone to serve us. She continued to grumble small little things as she looked over the menu and debated on what to eat.  
In the end it just ended up being a turkey club which we split in half with a large strawberry shake.  
" I'm not very hungry. "She tried to lie as I offered her a spoonful of the whipped cream on top." That's really sad. "I fake-pouted as I drew the spoon back a bit. And she pouted back and opened her mouth. Ha. I giggled and fed her the whipped cream and she blushed. "Don't worry..." I smiled, "You don't have any on you. " and she shook her head.  
" That's not it..."  
I don't know how many times I had looked up at her utterly confused today. But she kept bringing up these weird things about the Momodo King, Spellbooks, and Battles. What else was I supposed to do but to question her further? " What is it Gabriela? "  
" I-Is this a date? "She asked, her face burning a brighter red than before. I wondered where she possibly could have gotten such an idea, but then when I looked around I noticed teenage boys and girls, sharing food and cuddling, Eskimo kissing over the table and etc. Also, there was the fact that who knew how long she had, had the time to adjust and learn in the human world. My face became a light shade of pink as I finished applying the straws to the massive shake and she leaned in to take a sip on her side and I whispered..." No...Of c-course not..." and I too began to drink. I had always been such a bad liar._

_*--------------------------------------------------*_

"Yes and it was the start of something grand." Gabriela smiled as the memory had faded. I was tired of telling the story anyways, made me feel really stupid to narrate our own beginning. She knew this too. I still thought of it as payback for the café thing. "It's a Forbidden Love though...you know this." Gabriela sighed, giving me that sad look again. I struggled to sit up...the fatigue I was experiencing from all this training was really starting to take its toll on me.  
" If you're talking about the rules of the book, then it will never happen. I refuse to believe that we can't be together. "I grumbled, my eyes looking down at the floor, in case I started to cry again. I felt her hand run through my tangled blond hair, her dark skin made me look so pale.  
" Amelia. I know how you feel. But I'm not human..." she tried to explain this to me as if I already didn't know, and my body trembled. "I'm prisoner to this battle and to that book. This is my destiny. "  
" Forget destiny!!!" I immediately cried, making Gabriela jump back in surprise, "For once, just think of what you're saying! If we keep fighting and we happen to lose, then your book will be burnt and you will return to the Momodo World. Gabriela...I'll never be able to see you again....And...Or... Or say that there is a Momodo out there with powers just like yours. "  
She immediately clasped her hands together as she knew what I was going to say next," If there is another Momodo out there that has the same powers as you Gabriela...you won't make it back to your world. They will kill you, and kill me too! Now maybe if I had some assurance that we would go to the same place in death...then...then maybe that would be ok. "I began to mumbled, and then Gabriela jumped forward again and pulled me tightly to her, locked in a tight embrace as she cried," Don't say that Amelia. It wouldn't' be worth it..."

"Wouldn't it be though...?"

She looked up at me just in time to see that first tear slide down my cheek. I had cried so much the last couple of days that I was shocked to think that I could cry anymore. "To think that maybe...somewhere in death, humans and Momodo's can be together? Isn't that a better idea...a better thing to risk than losing you forever? "  
Now she stroked my cheek lightly and shook her head, "And if it's not possible? "  
" I'll find a way for us..." I whispered, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. There was then a sudden rap on the door and a hurried cry of, " Amelia, Amelia is you in there?!"  
It was Kirsten...my partner in crime (so some would say).

Gabriela shook her head and slipped away from me then opened the door. Kirsten flew in and began to flail her arms about. "What is it Nenely* spill it out already!" (*Nenely is her nickname*) She took a couple deep breaths and then her eyes grew sad and worried, " Amelia...you can't escape his battle."  
My eyes furrowed and a growl escaped me, " What do you mean?!"  
Kirsten eeped and hid behind my desk as she slid her glasses back up on her nose and slid her brown curls behind her ears to keep them from tickling her nose as she whispered, " There...is...the Cruise Ship. Momodo's from all over are traveling on it to take part in a major tournament to settle the title of Momodo King once and for all...and even if you refuse, you know they will find you. It's their destiny Amelia. "

That word had become the least favorite in my dictionary and I slammed my hand down by the lamp, making the table shudder and the lamp tumble to the floor where it shattered. That was the only thing I could do. I couldn't think of anything to say. The book lay at my side, and I cursed the thing...and this so-called Momodo 'Destiny'. I didn't know what to do. I had been hidden in this hut for almost a year. I had done my duty and I had battled everyone I had come across until two days ago when that old man had confronted me. I had defeated him as soon as the battle had started and this was the first time I had watched Gabriela doing her work after the battle was done.

She had taken this strange lighter out of her pockets, and had taken the book from the old man. Opening the silver lighter she had set the book on fire and I had watched as the Momodo had screamed and then disappeared. Back to the Momodo world where he belonged.

He had been dubbed as the old man's son and now the elderly man was alone. He had cried, but he had said that it wasn't my fault, that I was just doing my job...even though all I had been able to do was watch completely traumatized by the whole act. And that's when Gabriela decided to re-tell her tale:

"_Every Century or so...100 Momodo children are sent to Earth with spellbooks attuned to a particular human. These books hold the key to unlocking a Momodo's true power, so that they may be pit against each other to fight for the title of Momodo King.  
The more a Momodo fights, and the more enemies that a Momodo defeats, that Momodo becomes stronger and more spells become available to the caster or holder of the book. One little detail is that after a Momodo is defeated, the rule is that their book be burned...and with their spellbook gone, the Momodo will too disappear and go back to the Momodo world. That way it's only fair. And that is our destiny. "_

I want to be with her...but I knew I couldn't wait this out forever...to what was I to do?

**To Be Cont'd [Review to Comment on what you think should happen NEXT] ~!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome back to another badly written zatch-bell fan-fic.  
I do NOT own Zatch Bell or any of the original Japanese characters from the TV show.  
I will say now that characters that have been brough up in the last chapter have been mine (such as Amelia and Gabriela---then Kirsten, the old manetc.)  
But you get the general idea...  
I have yet togo back and fix all grammatical errors within my writings.  
Also there is that little debate I am having over the continuation of writing in first person.  
I'm sure all problems will be resolved by the fourth part of this story if it continues.**

**I think I know what I am going to do with the story now, and some complete re-writings may be taking place soon.  
But thank you for taking the time to read this, and enjoy the story.**

**-Mia**

**Where we had last left off:**_**Amelia is recovering after her training with the book when Kirsten (her best friend) comes in telling of a mysterious Cruise Ship where book holders are supposedly meeting up to battle in a strange tournoment. Meanwhile Amelia still continues to protest against this so-called 'Momodo Destiny' and her and Gabriela are starting to doubt that there is anyway that they could be together.  
The only feasible way is a pure death...but right now that isn't even an option. But...Maybe....**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

" What if you became Momodo King? "  
Kirsten had long since left and now Gabriela stood there shocked, her eyes almost darkening as she had never even heard me talk of the battle so blandly before. I must have sounded almost naive and amused at the idea that was swimming through my head. It was almost sick. I must have really been tired. " What do you mean? " she replied through her teeth. Her fists were clenched, I know, I know, I was being pretty hypocritical but...I wasn't thinking about her 'destiny'. I was thinking about our future.  
" If you were crowned Momodo King...if we won all of our battles, thin this nightmare would be over! " I nearly smiled as I pulled my knees to my chest, " No one could oppose your rule, you would have ultimate powers over all demons, magick that could astounding things...it would be the perfect way....if one plan was not a possibility, we could try so many other things!!! " I rambled on and on.  
Another crack sounded in the house, Gabriela had gripped the counter so hard by its edge that it had shattered in her hand, " What are you talking about?! "  
" Gabriela if we won all of our battles and you got the power of the Momodo King..." I breathed, " then we could finally be together! There would be nothing to stop us! "  
I smiled triumphant in this thought. She merely shuttered, " But I would eb King..."

" Then hand over the crown to someone else that you trust..."  
"There would have to be another battle..."  
"Change the laws."  
" But I'm a demon..."  
" Just pretend that you're human. "  
" I can't just pretend Amelia..."  
" Then make me a Momodo. "  
Now she looked up from the counter and her body gave a jerk. She looked me up and down, not in the seductive way of course, but she was debating. I knew what she was thinking, she was wondering how she could ever live with herself if I ever became a monster. But I didn't see it that way. I had been with her for so long now, and I knew what she was like. Gabriela was not a monster in the slightest, she was kind and caring, beautiful, like an angel. She made me smile even when I didn't want to, she inspired me to write more poetry, to draw pictures. She made me laugh and cry out of pure joy, she was my world, and without her I was nothing. If she could overcome the temptation of using her powers for evil, then I could too....  
with her help I could overcome the monster and be a gentle and kind momodo judt like her, and we could live in the momodo world without the fear of losing each ohter...until death do us part...yes they sounded like wedding vows, but that's the only way I could see myself losing her. I would have to be killed...first I would have to die.  
" N-no..." she finally muttered, " I couldn't do that to you Amelia. "  
" Then what else can we do! " I yelled, finally hopping off the bed and avoiding the glass that had yet to be picked up, " You know that the only other option would be death. "  
" Well I'd rather die then to turn you into a monster! " she yelled back. By now, it was hard to tell what was going on...whether she was being too stubborn, or whether I was just being too selfish. " Gabriela..." I tried to whisper calmly, " What else do you expect me to do...we have a chance if we get on that ship. We have a chance to succeed. Maybe we wont have to fight. After one battle and seeing your power, maybe the others will give up and we can continue to conquer in the same way. " I looked up at her now, but I couldn't see...my eyes were swimming. How many more times would I have to cry before she would finally see that I was trying to figure out what to do for our sake, that I would endure anything but having to live without her by my side, " My love...I won't become a monster. Just look at you. I met you at a food stand in New York, you were kind to me, you had no idea that you would fix me in this mess. I love you, and when I asked you out...when I asked you to be mine you said yes. And hopefully that meant that you were as serious as I was...t-that you love m-me too...."  
By now she was silently sobbing, I could see enough of a figure that I could tell that she was wiping away tears. Gabriela took a deep and quivering breath, her voice cracked as she whispers, " I do love you Amelia, really I do. I know I'm being stubborn...but I'm not the type to be too optamistic on these things. What if we dont succeed? "  
I could only shake my head, what else was I to say other than: " We won't know until we try? "

And I stood firmly in that saying. Who knew what would happen if she happened to follow my plan? If we fought with all that we had, if we beat everyone, then we could be together, and if we just happened to be defeated then it wasn't all lost, there had to be a way, and if meant dying, then I would gladly hold that book close to me and not let a flame touch it's binding until that last breath had escaped me. And again her arms were soon around me, her head stuck under my chin as I felt her tears cold against my skin in contrast to her warm breath. " Say something..." I finally muttered, the akward silence was bothering me. What was she thinking right now? Did she hate me? Had I become the type of person that she hated...  
Surely she knew as well that I would have come up with something completely absurd. It was just a part of my nature.  
" I love you. " was all that she said, and even as I went to move, she held tightly to me and shook her head, " No. Stay. I just want you to hold me a little bit longer. " and that's how it went. I wrapped my arms about her too and rocked the both of us from side to side. My heart beating rapidly as I knew that I had to recover soon...because as soon as she let go, then we would put our plan to action. It was time to combat her nasty destiny, to face it head on and beat it down. Against all odds we had to make it...and we would have to start working harder, training more, even if we were all worn out by the end of it.  
Finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel and I smiled as I whispered, " I love you too Gabriela. " and a buried my face in her hair, trying to hide the smile that had appeared on my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The dock was extra quiet as we came to the harbor that very next morning. Kirsten had driven us here and there was not another book holdr in site. The only thing that was left to relieve me was the fact that there were no remnants of a batle so my love and I were not in any immediate danger.  
I held my book cloer to me however as I stepped forward to check and see...  
Yes...the SANCTA MARIA...just another overpriced religious work of art that could float. The cruise ship was right where Kirsten said it would be, but the windows were dark and there seemed to be no one aboard.  
Stepping apon the plank to board I was taking the lead as to find out what was going on. My steps were slow however, cautious. I was only human afterall. Stepping now up to the sealed door, there was a tiny inscription there...it was the same symbols that were inside the spell books and it glowed a dark and gloomy color, faintly like one too. "Go on and read it. " Gabriela muttered, stepping in front of me and holding out her hand, " Maybe it's a test. "  
I hesitated to think what the spell could possibly do if not try and destroy the both of us, but I squinted slightly and read: "**Bractio un Rede**" and there was a slight spark that came from Gabiela's palm. Now in her hand which she held up for me to see, like a little hologram, a person was fizzing in and out, and coming into view.

With a better look I was soon able to see that this person wasn't a person at all, but a Momodo. Small, dark, pale, and dressed and weird clothes that fluttered down below his/her feet, this masked Momodo cackled darkly and raised it's hand:

_" Welcome my friends, I'm glad you are all so eager to board my miraculous vessel for the chance to fight. But you see there is a catch to this little battle, not everyone was invited. If you have been informed of this 'party' then you have been specially selected to help me on my mission. Now I know it is hard to put all your battling spirit aside as to listen to a mere Momodo, but I will tell you now, that I am not after the title of King...."_

(He/She must have been lying through their teeth...what did it think we were? Plain and dumb little sacks of meat? Because that was the vibe that I was getting...)

_"...my name is Milordo-Z and I have come to bring about an army to stop the most feared momodo out here int he world. Countless frustrating battles have been held as one player after another has fallen to the hands of this young man and his little boy partner...the lightning momodo: Zatch Bell. "_

_  
_(Now I was becoming quite intrigued...the most threatening person in this battle and this momodo was recruiting people to stop him)

_" Kyo and Zatch have made it a point to visciously pick out weaker opponents and then knock them off one by one, tricking the momodo and book holder into a fake friendhip that only leads them to rule. So even if some may not worry about the threat of losing, then think about the morals that are playing out here. We all know that it is a dog-eat-dog world, but the ones whom have been chosen for my army have been chosen because they believe in respect. I shall leave you with what little surveylance of Kyo and Zatch I have. Please come in...and enjoy your stay. We sail at dawn...oh...and this is still a tournoment, because we have no room for the weak. "_

Now the image faded and the glow faded from the door and Gabriela's palm. We both stood there completely dazed by what we had just been told and what we had just seen. " A momodo asking for help. " Gabriela muttered, " I don't trust it. "  
" Yeah but if Milordo-Z is asking for help and is actually willing to build an army to gang up on this guy then it must be pretty desperate. " I argued back, but not so defensively, I just wanted to put it my own opinion, " Besides, while we're here, we can eliminate some of the competition, and if this Kyo guy is the most feared book holder thus far and we defeat him..."  
"It's not that I don't get what you're saying..." Gabriela whispered, " It's just that...I don't think this is such a good idea."  
See? Already she was trying to talk me out of my plan even though earlier she had agreed to it. " So you don't trust my judgement. " I managed to say, as I opened the vaulted door and Gabriela pouted, " Amelia, you know that's not what I was saying!!! "  
I just looked at her and winked, " C'mon...get in here and we can discuss this later. It just looks like I'm going to have to make you trust me a bit more. "  
And with a grumble, I allowed her to enter first before I closed the door behind me._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Zatch Bell Fanfiction part 4**

**By: Mia~*****

Hello again my dear friends, and thank you for tuning in and browsing over to evaluate part four of this strange yet romantic series. I will say once again that I do not own Zatch Bell. I do however own the characters Amelia and Gabriela and all the spells that the two of them use so please do NOT steal my work because I will cry...  
If you were with us for the last chapter, I left some open gaps because I was spacing out in ADV Comp class, so I really do apologize. So here, let me give you a little update before we start this thing ok?

Please leave me tons of review.  
Lots of love,

-Mia~***

**Where we last left off (a summary):**

**- Amelia finally decided she could no longer run from Gabriela's ultimate destiny so she decided to fight and to go for the Title of Momodo King.  
-With the power of the Momodo King, Gabriela and Amelia could finally be together in whatever way was the most feasible.**

**-Amelia decided that it would be best if she were to be made a Momodo (though Gabriela didn't agree with the idea much).  
-The mysterious cruise ship (the Sancta Maria), is actualy not a tournoment ship, but a recruitment ship for an army of Momodo run by the mysterious Momodo: Milordo-Z**

**-This 'army' (which we have yet to see) has been recruited to Destroy the most threatening Caster in all of Japan. Kiyo and his Momodo Zatch Bell have been targeting all the weaker Momodo so that he may gain spells faster...and Milordo-Z wants to eliminate this threat before the battle turns into a slaughter. With morals on the line and the itching for a good fight...this mysterious Momodo has opened a bright opportunity for our two favorite lover.**

**-Amelia is determined to win this even if it costs her, her life!**

**Enjoy~!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**(Now on the Cruise Ship)**-------------------------------------------------

Her fingers were entwined with mine as she held my hand in a firm grip as we stumbled along in complete darkness. She was my pair of eyes as we weaved through massive cords and avoided switches and levers, the buzz of electronics still ringing in my ears even as we finally made it upon the Main Deck. Even now that we were standing high above the ground the air was thick with it's white mist, and as gloomy as ever now that we had a clearer view of the grey skies. There was a door to the far right, labeled as the battling room or did that say tournament ring? Strange. Everything was in that weird coding that had been on the door...it was legible, but then again not so. I would never fully understand the workings of the demon plane.  
There was a ladder and more doors with more markings. From the right to the far left they were: Corridors, Dining Hall, Ballroom, and a Bar?! Suddenly being underage was more of a curse than a privelage and I think Gabriela understood my groaning because she gingerly jabbed me in the ribs (even though it still hurt like hell and was bound to leave a mark in the morning). As we walked along still inspecting more areas (from the on-deck hot tub, to the red louges and etc. ) there were still so many questions that had been left unanswered by this Milordo-Z. How did it know that we had been invited? How did it know who to invite? What was the invitation? And suddenly the thought came to me '_Kirsten..._'  
It was strange enough that she had even come to my hut at all, we hadn't spoken in some time because she had become very distant as I had suddenly withdrawn from wanting to fight. Also, she had never been very intelligable on Momodo's and the happenings of the caster and demon's world---so how she would even find out about the ship was a mystery to me. Now I understood Gabriela's suspicion and worry, she had caught on long before I had obviously and I only wished she would have said something sooner...not that it would have changed my mind.

" I havent seen another person on this ship...or even heard one this entire time." I finally admitted, feeling quite stupid for just standing around like I was. " The walls are probably soundproof. You have to think that a cruise ship full of hearty Momodo would get really noisy and people might get suspicious." Gabriela grinned slightly, as if thinking about what the coast gaurd might hear if they were to listen in on the happenings of this ship while it was at sea.

I grinned as a similar thought passed through my mind...then again I had always been the type to be easily amused. Finally I rubbed my neck and decided that if we were to do this thing, we better get the full details of this army and learn more about this Milordo-Z. " Lets find our room. " I smiled at Gabriela, " I wanna see what they have provided us with. "  
" Better be a set of twin beds-" Gabriela murmured under her breath as she caught me grinning at her, knowing that I had a very perverted mind and would tease her if we ended up with a lovers suite. " Come now..." I giggled climbing the ladder, " I'm not THAT bad am I? "  
And though I had only meant: '_I'm not that perverted that I would do anything to you-' _obviously my choice of wording was a bad one because if I wouldn't have managed the climb and then wouldn't have ducked under a coffee table, I would have recieved a folding chair to the head past her cries of, " You're such a pervert! "  
It was true though...so I wasn't about to defend myself

*snickers*

Coming to the door leading to the corridors, we had to read the same spell, see that same Momodo and listen to its instructions:

_" The Sancta Maria is your training ground and also your path to relaxation. Some of you have been very troubled with this battle..." _ and the Momodo turned to look at me from Gabriela's palm, _" And believe it or not I know what you seek. I know what destiny has set out for you and what will hurt the worst is losing your power and losing that someone who has grown so dear to you. " _and even at that point my eyes averted to Gabriela, and she was looking back at me too. Our little laugh had only lasted for so long before the sadness returned with each word this Momodo spoke. It knew us...somehow it knew who we were....our desires, _" I can assure you that I have taken your desires to heart and that is why you have chosen for this mission. So rest and relax and let not the trouble of this battle bother you. We are all allies here in this battle, we all have our own goals but for now we all have one purpose. Your corridor should already be labeled for you, I'm sure you'll hear from me again. "_

Now the door swung open leading to the corridors and multiple sounds filled our ears. People talking behind labeled doors, hushed whispers as they acknowledged that someone else had boarded the ship. Eyes pressed against the small glass scopes that were placed on every private door and I shuddered knowing that as I tried to find my room, I was being evaluated. Foreign names from all over caught my eyes as I scanned every label and tried to think if I had heard of any of these casters before. My body was slightly trembling...this was it...we were here, and there was no turning back. I was afraid.  
Again Gabriela had that tight hold of my hand and she refused to even look anywhere but ahead of us until we finally reached our room. Neatly placed above the doors were our names, hers coming before mine which was odd because it wasn't in aplhabetical order. I figured it must be a 'Momodo Pride' thing and reached for the knob. I had almost suspected an electric shock or some security alarm to go off, but no. The door opened nice and easy, and I slowly stepped inside.  
It was just like a hotel room. There was a neatly made Queen sized bed, with it's floral sheets and cheap wall lamps. A soft cream colored carpet made the oak drawers stand out as bright white in the room, and the only windows that we had were above the headboard of our bed, and looked out at the endless sea. I clapped happily at the TV that had been provided for us and then a small travel laptop so that I wouldn't get completely bored with any extra time I may have. This really DID feel like a vacation more than a mission to destroy a greatly feared Momodo, and I had no complaints. Gabriela however took to looking around the bathroom area, looking at the mirror and checking the lights and this and that. She wasn't too fond of the fact that we had no stoves or a kitchen/food prep area; but then again, on a ship with only two lifeboats to boot, I didn't want her cooking (joking!). She notified me that the bathroom was tiled with a stand up shower, so any long soaks would have to be in the hot tub in the earlier hours...I groaned as usual, but then she just poked my cheek and told me to get over it. Supportive as always...  
Laying now on the bed, I looked carefully over at her as she carefully set herself now and became very silent again as the waves crashed against the boat side.

" What's wrong? " I finally asked, propping myself up on one elbow. Gabriela shook her head and muttered softly under her breath. " Nothing. "

" Well there must be something...you haven't spoken this entire time." I grinned. She only shook her head, " I just don't understand this. This boat, that Momodo, I dont get it at all. " and she sighed, " That Momodo...it seems to know us so well. It must have studied us before hand if it knew our names, lured us here...for this strange job. " and her eyes were so sad.

" But Gabriela...even with it being so suspicious, we're getting the upper hand on this one. Here we can train alone and build your powers...here we can challenge other people, weed out the competition. It's what we wanted. " I tried to smile- trying to comfort her.

" No...this is what YOU wanted. " Gabriela said in a flat and dark tone. Then upon seeing my hurt expression she just sighed, " It's not that I don't trust your judgement and it's not that I'm not considering your feelings it's just..." and she didn't ever finish the sentance, but I sorta knew what was on her mind. She didn't want to use her powers. She didn't want to destroy and she didn't want me to become a Momodo. But her heart was fighting itself just as mine was now. I didn't like fighting, I didn't ever want to risk her book getting damaged or even burnt...but I didn't want to lose her either. It was marginal benefits vs. the marginal costs, and right now the benefits of us fighting seemed so much greater. I wanted to respond to her, to say something to ease her worries and her doubts, but I was at a loss. Here I thought we had finally come to an agreement and now she was trying to make me out as selfish when it came to our love. I should have been hurt, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it...I didn't want to start this mission out bad. If we were to do this thing then she would have to put in her 100% she would have to trust me as much as I trusted her...as I much as I trusted our ability to work together and to achieve our ultimate goal.

Crawling over to her now on the bed, she gave me a strange look before I pounced. Pinning her to the mattress I just smiled down at her, trying to lighten the mood, " Alright...so maybe I was being selfish on this one. But can you really blame me? "  
As usual, she wasn't really open to discussing such things unless we got into a full-blown argument but even as she averted her gaze, she managed to whisper, " You know that I don't blame you. How could I? I want us to be together as well...but I just think that there could be a better way of going about this. "  
I just chuckled. She said that there was a better way? I don't see how, seeings how she had fallen in love with a starving college student. Now I leaned down, my lips pressed gently across her neck. I felt her tremble under me and it was one of the best feelings in the world, thus I just continued- speaking in between every gentle kiss, breathing hard across her skin, making the hair on her neck stand on end, " Lets just not speak of these things right now..." I whispered, " We're here, and we've been selected to go on this mission. We can't turn back now..." I reminded her, " We have both been at wits edge since I learned the truth...that someday you might leave. We have been so down and it's not like us. Where is the Gabriela that I met in New York, that loud and happy young girl that I took as my own? " I questioned.  
I could hear her let out a deep breath, trying to control her tears as I was now. I had abandoned the tears the moment we had set on this ship, because now we both had a job to do...we had a crown to claim. " Don't you want this to be over with as soon as possible? For us both to be happy again? " I asked as I was getting no response. Butterfly kisses still gliding across her skin, finally I felt her arms wrap around me and I lifted my gaze to meet her own. Again she took in a deep breath, shaking her head once or twice before she whispered with a slight grin, " Yes...I do...but-"  
I should have known better, she was going to protest. And feeling like I was never going to get through to her, I had begun to get up. But she would not release me from her hold, and I stared at her in confusion. Then leaning up to meet me she whispered, " -but first..." and then she pressed her lips against mine. The minute I wrapped my arms around her waist, and again we fell onto the mattress, I heard the horn of the steam boat blow. We were setting sail, and my lover lay in my arms as we memorized each other's taste, feel, scent....  
There couldn't have been a moment more perfect.

" So how's that for trusting you? " Gabriela finally chuckled as we had released from our kiss and were gaining our breath back. I smiled as I nuzzled her cheek gently  
and whispered, " Oh I'm not done yet..."  
She gave me a puzzling look, raising one eyebrow as she muttered, " Really now? "  
I nodded and she whispered, " So what else may I do for my crowned Goddess to prove myself worthy? " her sarcasm didn't phase me at all as I leaned in and said, " i think I'm in the mood for a nice hot shower. " And **POW**...pillow in the face...this was going to be more fun than I originally thought:

**" Amelia come back here you pervert~!!!! "**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again...this is Mia.  
As you know I do NOT own Zatch Bell or any of the characters...though Gabriela and Amelia are of my own creation.  
I am really sorry that Ch. 4 was so short. You see my laptop died and the despair is giving me severe writer's block. That and there is another fanfiction which is getting huge reviews for me to keep writing and I really don't feel like it at the moment...  
Sadly enough I don't feel like writing this one either since I'm basically at a stand still. I have to see which Momodo and Book Caster's that I can put onto this ship, so that hopefully we can hop from the romance and get into soem serious action.  
I also hope to eventually get down to serious business and write a few parts about Milordo-Z so that people will actually know what is going on. Now if I dont update this thing within the next few months, then I will be busy at work with my Kingdom Hearts fanfic which has my complete attention right now (though it is only on paper so far). So sit back, enjoy, subscribe, and review~!!!  
Much Love 3  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Where we last left off:  
** When chapter 4 ended, Milordo-Z is still shrouded in mystery. The residents of the ship actually DO exist, but that doesnt mean that this isnt still a trap. Zatch Bell and Kiyo still haven't been proved completely guilty of these 'supposed' crimes, but Amelia just wants to weed out the competition and get ahead in the race for the title of Momodo King. The ship has finally set sail as the lover's find their room, and new bright mood has come about, and hopefully this time the confidence will stay. Our heroes are changing.  
Lets see what happens.  
****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**" Natamo~!!! "  
Again the tendrils of darkness flew from her palms as she took on her more angelic yet demonic appearance. The momodo tried to dodge, but he was stuck, completely grounded even as he tried to flap his wings to get away. " W-what are you?! " the young man screamed in his british accent. It would seem that he was quite the popular caster back in London, but now as we stood there in the ring, he was no match for me and my love. " Just hand me the book and I promise that no harm will come to you and your Momodo. Just hand over your spell book...for once just set you pride aside. " I tried to coax him.  
He was quite the stubborn caster. He had been one of the ones that had been peering out his door when the both of us had arrived on the ship, and we had just met not an our ago in the dining hall. He had seemed just as suspicious about this ship as Gabriela and I were, but that was just a way to get close to us. Right as both me and Gabriela were at ease, he had summoned his momodo, an winged boy-  
He had thrown a few spells and had tried to grab my spellbook when I was distraccted (for he had knocked over a candle and the whole table had caught fire), and that's what had begaun the challenge. You would think that this Momodo was an air type because he could fly, but that prove to be quite the opposite. He was a sound momodo and used high pitched waves that paralyzed one's body and made it impossible to think straight. It had taken both Gabriela and I forever before we hadf gotten him corbered to where we could invoke the first spell. And now it was time to try out plan A.  
Neither one of us really wanted to fight...Gabriela's powers were very dangerous and destructive. The sixth spell was a move that I dare not even use, because I knew that it would take the opponents life if it actually hit (not that I thought that anything could stop my super-powered girlfriend). So if we could just demonstrate and then weed out the competition by talking them into giving up their spellbooks, then force would not be necessary and getting to our ultimate goal would be all the more easier. But this young man, in his brown over coat and cap was stubborn. He held his book tightly to his chest, and stuck out his tongue..." Never!!! "  
" You dare insult the great Momodo of fear? " I almost laughed in his face. The people watching from the rafters were almost tremble as they wondered what I would next. I merely spat in his direction, an insult to him as I muttered, " Don't make me laugh. Look at how your knees tremble, you know that you are no match for me! "  
Again he growled, and he knew that he was in a tight situation. With his Momodo stuck, he could only use his first spell to fire in the direction that he Momodo was facing, and with his Momodo bound by the tendrils, we could easily dodge his blasts. But still he smiled, " We're not through here. Great Momodo of fear my arse- let me show you real fear! " and then he opened his book.

So far the young man had only used three spells. The first one was the direct blast of soundwave which paralyzed the body and enabled the second speel to work. The second spell was a ball of energy created by sound, which, when it hit dead on, created convulsions in the open, ear bleeding etc. etc. This momodo was a destructive type too, set on inflicting pain, but his third spell was a sound barrier, which worked like a shield for the Momodo, but when hit by the enemy, exploded with loud sound that then worked similar like the second spell. But now as his book glowed, I figured that I shouldn't have waited to attack him after his refusal. _' It's what I get for boasting...'_ I grumbled silently to myself, as I opened my book once more, ready for anything.  
The young lad lifted his hand and cried out, " We're not done yet, I invoke the fourth spell : **Tresfutio**~!!! "  
And all eyes were on his Momodo. Suddenly the winged boy stopped struggling against the tendrils, but hunched over as if he was in pain. The shirt on his back began to rip as his body bulged and grew in massive mutating muscles andd he began to screech and growl. Suddenly the skin from his body broke, and the tendrils snapped and finally broke along with this huge change. What stood before us now was no longer a child but a beast of purple scales. A dragon with horns that were microphones and breast plates of speakers. His claws scratched at the ground and as he drew in a deep breath, I said the only thing that came to mind and that was, " Duck~!!!! "  
The creature let out a roar that sent a tremorr through the ship. I plugged my ears as hard as I could, and over the noise, I couldn't even hear my own scream of agony. I looked over to Gabriela and she lay right beside me, still holding strong. When it had all ended, the glass of the rafters had shattered and I was lucky to have been wearing a high collar that day because my hands were now all cut up, my hair was full of clear shards, and blood drenched my perfectly good shirt. I staggered a bit as I tried to stand, and I wasn't fast enough. The dragon came straight at me and it's head hit me square in the gut. There was no air time to be felt, as the impact came, my air was gone, and then I met the concrete wall with a sickening smack, as my spine felt as though it had cracked in two. It was true that I had cried, and had layed there helpless for a moment or two, wondering how I could beat this thing when it had grown ten times faster than it already was, could fly, and could project sound waves at will.

I hadn't tried a shield spell, because the only one that we owned (which was her fourth spell) required the use of her own blood which drained her energy. I wasn't about to sit there and watch her slit her own wrists just to protect me from a sound blast which could easily be blocked out by my own hands. Gabriela was now running to me, screaming my name, but it was hard to hear. There was still this ringing in my eardrums which I was sure would last me a few hours, and then days if I did not end this battle soon. The dragon was already making it way around the stadium for another attack, and all we had left to use was the third spell or the fifth, but I didn't see what all they could do. " Awe...what happened to the Great Momodo of fear? " the boy cackled as he watched Gabriela help me to my feet. I smiled as I wiped the blood off my lip, still gasping from my diaphram having been nearly crushed, " I-I'm just getting started...*huff*...you h-have left me no choice...I-I really didn't want to have to use these spells. " and now I watched his face fell. I looked over to Gabriela who looked at me concerned, but all I did was point my finger to the dragon and then yell, " Go~!!! " and she took off running.  
That was one good thing about our partnership and that was that Gabriela never asked questions. If and when I didn't have a plan, she would put in her input...but as long ass I thought I knew what I was doing, then I was completely in charge, this was my game to play. I hated how I had gotten so beaten up, because this battle was about to drain all my energy though now I had the upper hand. The black book glowed gold in my grasp as my new sense of confidence flooded through me and I cried out, " **I invoke the third spell----Edomas~!!! "**  
this third spell generally didn't have a use for me, because it would only work if we were in a room with a cieling. Crossing her arms across her chest, Gabriela's body began to levitate towards the center of the room, the webs of her aura attaching themselves to the cieling and then to the floor. As she chanted in the ancient tongue, pools of dark mass began to puddle in the area's where her webs had been lain until solid walls of this dark mass began centering towards the opponent. Gathering in large orbs that levitated about the arena, the dark bubbles of mass would collect on whatever hit it first, and then weigh that object down as if it was trying to carry over twenty tons of wood or of steel. Now the dragon was running out of area's where it could move, it swirved and it dove, but occasionally it it would catch a bubble and begin to fall. With the loss of blance the dragon Momodo caught more and more bubbled until it was struggling on the ground, choking as it's lungs felt like they were being pressed flat in it's body. The boy watched his partner shriek and squeel but with airy noise as he cried, " H-hey...make it stop...can't you see he can't breath...stop it~!!! "  
" Give me your book then. " I repeated, now walking towards him and holding out my hand, " Give me the book and your Momodo will go back to it's own world, completely healed. " I assured him. The boy was hesitant, but eventually handed over the book and began to walk away.  
I opened my own book then and read a small spell, Gabriela tossed down her small silver lighter and soon the brown book lay there burning right before my eyes. The dragon Momodo became translucent as the bubbled fell free of it and it took in a deep breath, starting to shrink back to his normal size. Before long I was looking down at the little boy whom had been so stuck and powerless right before his transformation. It reminded me that you should never judge a book by it's cover...and that the tiniest of packages, generally prove to be the most dangerous. He sobbed quietly to himself and I didn't blame him. Even as I stood there and watched him before his last seconds here on the earth I felt bad for him. His master had given up the book to save this boy's life...but was too stubborn to say goodbye. Now the boy looked up at me and even past the blood and all the cuts I smiled and said, " It was a fun match. You did your best. " and he smiled slightly with a nod and was gone.

Now I staggered again, and not even Gabriela was fast enough to catch me. My vision was fuzzy and the ringing was only becoming louder now as I was being chaken, not at all softer like I had hoped. I had a splitting pain in my ribs and in my head and my process of thought was becoming slower and blurred. All I felt was Gabriela's hand patting my cheek...or maybe she was slapping me? Either way my vision swirled and I had to close my eyes. I was tired, the ringing then stopped, and then...there was...silence.

_All my life I had been such a sheltered girl, never opening up to anyone as much as I had wanted...and now as a pre-adult my world had spun out of control. I was dating a woman, and not just a woman but a demon. In this game...this giant game there could be no secrets, I had been forced to become open to become more suceptable to hurt and to the rough truth that no one wanted to hear. Because of this battle I had been forced to become stronger----for her, and for us. I had to be strong, I had to pull through this._

I was groaning in my sleep, I could finally hear myself. There was this pressure on my chest, was Gabriela laying on me? The silence came again and I was scared. I went to groan again, but no sound had come out. " No...not again..." I finally heard the faint blur of noise. It was Gabriela. I didn't understand what was going on. Finally her lips were pressed roughly against mine, her free hand pinching my nose shut as a huge rush of air flilled my throat, and then was swallowed up greedily by my lungs. _She was breathing for me...  
_That's where the groans were coming from. I wasn't sleeping, I was dying. Now the air rest in my lungs, I may not have been breathing, but I wasn't completely lost. My thoughts were the only part of me that seemed alive at the moment, except for when Gabriela would then press on my chest and then I would groan as the air was released once more and the process would start over. I could now hear more of what was going on, it would be soon now, if she didn't give up then I was sure that I would be ok. But she was starting to sob and it was taking longer for her to feed me air---" You have to breathe! " she cried, " Come on Amelia...please...breathe...for me. "  
Her words were drawn out in between each push against my chest. One more breath and I finally came to life, I could hear everyhting now, and the groaning turned into a fit of coughing to where, as it ended, my eyes fluttered open against the blinding lights, and Gabriela scooped me up into her arms, and cradled my frail self just weeping and thanking God that I was alive. I had half expected her to slap me...but no...she just cried. She didn't even wait for me to speak, she just continued to pray and give her thanks in the spanish tongue, kissing my forehead every so often as I just rested there against her. Finally she looked down at me and I smiled up at her- she went to say something, but I brought my finger up to her lips to silence her. Now I opened my mouth and managed to croak out a small and quiet, " I love you..." and she just smiled and nuzzled my cheek whispering through more sobs, " I love you too. "  
So these battles weren't going to be as easy as I originally thought. I would have to stop being so big-headed just because my Momodo owned the most destructive spells in the entire universe. Afterall, it wasn't all her. If I didn't have the strategy, and pulled more stunts like today, well, the spells would do me no good if I wound up dead before this battle was over. The people in the stands had left by now...either that or they went to find a doctor. Either way I doubted that I would be challenged anytime soon. " So how about that shower? " Gabriela finally asked as I looked down at my mutilated outfit, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
" Sounds good. "**  
**


End file.
